


Good Start

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: "I didn't mean it.""Hm?""I do like this Omar."Post that scene in 2x06





	Good Start

Omar kissed him fiercely, eventually collapsing next to Ander’s body, both gasping for air. “I didn’t mean it,” Ander managed to speak in between breaths as he stared at the ceiling.

“Hm?” Omar moved his head slightly so he could see Ander.

“I do like this Omar. It’s just…different I guess.”

“I’m still me, Ander,” Omar groaned covering his face with his hands.

“I know. I know, Omar. And I was a dick before-”

“You think?”

“Maybe I’m a little scared because I’ve never felt this close to someone before and I don’t want to fuck it up…more than I already have.”

Omar sat up and stared at Ander and shook his head for a moment. “I don’t want to hold myself back anymore, and if that scares you or whatever then maybe we shouldn’t even-”

“No, Omar,” Ander sat up quickly. “Omar, I love you-”

“Are you sure? Because it really doesn’t seem like it, Ander.”

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours. Ander grabbed Omar’s face gently, stroking his cheeks. He leaned his forehead against Omar’s chest avoiding Omar’s eyes. “I know I don’t deserve it,” he whispered. “Please give me a chance to make it up to you.”

“Ander-”

“Omar, you’re everything. You’re…you’re you and you’re incredible, and you’re…”  
He paused finally finding Omar’s eyes once again. “You’re beautiful…and I’ve been a really shit boyfriend, but you defended me anyway…I…I can’t believe you did that.”

Omar remained quiet watching Ander’s exasperated face. He slowly leaned closer to him and kissed him softly. When he pulled away he took a deep breath. “You’re not the only one who’s scared, you know.” He played with Ander’s fingers slowly. “I’m fucking terrified. Finally letting out this version of me isn’t easy. I just need you to be patient with me…and support me. Can you do that?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” Ander hugged Omar tightly. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into his shoulder. “I love you.”

It wasn’t perfect, but really nothing is. Ander was trying and Omar had to convince himself that that was a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Come find me on tumblr! -diez-minutos :)


End file.
